Sweet Snow
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: 2P Prussia ends up in the one player world. 1P Germany finds him and they start to live together. The two player is nothing like the Prussia he knows and soon Ludwig starts to over step the lines made to keep the two players apart from them. However this Gilbert is afraid of this Germany hurting him.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

* * *

"Ah... Ah...ahhh...!"

"Keep moaning like that, Gilbert. Now push your fingers in a little deeper."

"Aaahhh! Oh bitte... bitte... Ludwig, bittie!"

Smirking Germany watched him from the chair he was on. He always liked messing with the Albino. The 2P Germany smirks as tears formed at the edges of the red desperate eyes. It was delicious . The older one begged him for more but Germany never let him have it. He liked the way Prussia wanted pleasure and each time he took it form him.

"Removes your fingers."

Gilbert did so his face flushed completely as he whimpered. Looking at Germany he cried out when something was placed on him. Almost crying at the ring that would keep him from coming he cried out loud as he was pulled forward.

Germany unzipped his pants to let his hard cock out. "Suck."

Nodding Prussia took it into his mouth and started to suck on the head like he was taught how. Using his tongue he tried to go slowly so it wouldn't hurt but Germany shoved up hard making him gagged but a hand kept him form moving back.

Thrusting up Ludwig smirked as Prussia struggled for air. He wouldn't let him. No, he liked this much better. Going harder he groaned as he cam forcing Gilbert to sallow it all. let the other go he watched as his coughed and gagged.

"Get on your knees." He demanded.

Sniffling Prussia did as he said. "D-Don't hu-Hurt me..."

"I can do whatever I want with you."

* * *

Gilbert tightened his clock around him and picked up the basket on the floor. Standing straight he opened the door softly and went out before closing it just as softly. Walking calmly down the path that would lead to the market place he wondered if he should stop by at America's place for something for pain.

Looking up he wondered what he should make for dinner when he saw something. walking over he smiled softly as the wisp. then it moved a bit and he followed it when suddenly a swarm surrounded him and the next thing he knew the world went dark.

* * *

"Bruder?" Ludwig said noticing the other nation a sleep in the backyard. "Bruder what are you doing?"

Prussia lazily opened his red eyes and rubbed them. "Mm?"

"Don't fall a sleep in the back yard." Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go lay on your bed."

"Bru-Bruder?" Prussia cursed his stutter. He knew Bruder didn't like it.

"Ja? Gilbert are you alright?"

Noticing the confused look on the other nation's face Germany picked him up and wonderful why the other blushed and nervously looked at him. Taking him inside he set the albino down on his feet and walked to the kitchen.

Looking in awed Prussia looked around the house. it changed! Everything was different! Mouth open a little he walked around look and froze seeing himself in the mirror. Running to it he touched his cheeck where the scar should have been but it was gone. Still touching it he realized what had happened!

"The one pla-player wo-world...!"

"Gilbert?"

Jumping Prussia pulled his clock tighter around him. "Y... Yes?"

"What do you want for lunch?"

Following the voice of his 1P brother Prussia looked into the kitchen. "I ca-can make lun-lunch..."

"Are you sure? You sound sick... are you alright?"

"Ja. I will ma-make you lunch..."

"Danke." Ludwig looked at him one last time before going out of the room and heading to his office.

Once gone Gilbert looked around the kitchen finding what he needed. As he cook it calmed his nerves. He would have to find away to get back home. If he was here did that mean the other Prussia was in the two player world? it could be.

Setting a pot down he started to fill it with hot water before placing it on the stove. Grabbing some potatoes he peeled them, washed them and chopped them up before putting them in. Next some carrots, and the rest of what he was used to making.

Once the stew was simmering he set to work on a desert . Next he made them some drinks when he noticed beer in the fridge. grabbing one he set it aside next to a mug before setting up a tray.

Stew in the middle desert on the side, some extra on the other side, spoon, fork, knife, and then the mug with cold beer in it. Smiling a little Gilbert picked up the tray and start look for the one in the home.

Maybe if he was nice enough the one player would help him get home.

* * *

"I don't know what the hell came over you, Prussia." the two player Germany smirked. "But I like it."

"Ahh! Fick! Harder! Ahhhh! So deep!" Prussia moaned loudly as he pounded into.

he knew exactly where he was and who this two play was. but he really didn't care cause this was how he wanted Ludwig in bed. Rough. He loved it rough and this one was fulfilling the deed. Moaning loudly as he ass was slapped he arched up.

"More! Nnnaaah! Need more!"

The other Germany licked his lips and bite down the neck enjoying the moan that came form the pain. pounding into the smaller body he was going to make sure he bled.

* * *

Ludwig continued he work with a serious face when the door opened and Gilbert walked in with a tray. this surprised Ludwig but he said nothing as it was placed in front of him and then didn't speak when Gilbert stood there his hands folded in front of him waiting.

Eating the food he was shocked on how well it was and the taste was perfect. Eating the whole bowl and the cake he set the tray aside.

"Thank you, Gilbert. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I hav-haven't."

There it was again. The stutter. Ludwig frowned and looked at him and sure enough the red eyes avoided him looking anywhere else. Standing Ludwig frowned more when Gilbert flinched and moved away. Grabbing his arm he pulled the gasping Albino closer. The trembling made Germany want to tell when he noticed the cloak.

Prussia said nothing as this Germany checked over him but felt tears brim his eyes when his shirt was lifted up.

"You never had a scar here." Ludwig said touched the scar on the stomach. "Your from the two player world. "

"J-Ja..."

"What are you doing here? He demanded more harshly then he meant to.

"I... I... Don-don't know..." Gilbert shook. "Bi-Bitte... I want t-to go ho-home..."

Noticing how scared the other look he frowned. This was a two player so that meant that this Gilbert was more calm? Skidish? It was strange. Walking up to the trembling nation he hugged him gently.

"I didn't mean to yell. I will try to find away to get you home. I will call someone tomorrow about it but for now you look like you could use a rest. Come I will show you to your room and then we will go from there."

"Thank yo-you."

"Why do you stutter?"

"I ha-have since th-that time..." Gilbert suddenly bust out crying trying to explain.

Holding the smaller nation Ludwig wondered what had set him off. a few minutes passed by when he felt the other leaning on him. Looking down he noticed that the other Gilbert was passed out.

Picking him up he took the smaller nation to his room and laid him down. covering him Ludwig sighed and went to call England. Maybe he could help.

As it turned out England was on vacation for two weeks. that meant he had no choice but to keep this Gilbert until he returned but he didn't mind too much and he was sure his Gilbert could take care of himself.

However this two player Prussia was extremely helpful. When Ludwig woke up food was on the table, the lundry was done and the other was doing the dishes and humming. Walking in Ludwig walked up behind him,

"Good morning."

Gasping Gilbert dropped the bowl back into the water and turned around. "Sorry, did I wake upi up?"

"Nien. I always get up early. How long have you've been up?"

"Since fi-five. Breakfast?"

"Ja, thank you. Why don't you join me?"

"O-okay..."

They ate ins the calm as the sun rose. It was such a peaceful morning and he liked the peace with someone to share it with. Ludwig smiled and then looked at the other's clothes. Well he couldn't have him wondering around in a cloak. He would have to find something else for him to wear.

When they were done Gilbert cleared the table and started to wash the dishes. Standing Ludwig knew he should but him and the other Gilbert were lovers. Wrapping his arms around the waist and ignoring the confused question he kissed the lips.

Gilbert was confused but the kiss was far different from what he was used to so he opened his mouth and moaned deeply as a tongue entered his mouth and played with his tongue. A hand traveled up he shirt and rubbed a nipple making him gasp.

"Ahh..."

Ludwig held back a groan at the voice. It was so willing. Sliding a hand to the hem of th pants he thought about stopping but the feel of the skin was so soft. The heat from the body was so over whelming. Grabbing the hips like he did with his Gilbert, Ludwig soon found this was a mistake because Prussia forze up and started to tremble.

"Don't hu-hurt me!" The fearful voice cried.

Feeling bad he hugging the other and patted his head. "I'm sorry… Let's eat."

"Ja," Gilbert smiled.

What had Ludwig gotten himself into?

* * *

**1P X 2P stuff again. **

**This was a request/Challenge. **

**You pick what comes next:**

**A: 2P Prussia finds a house maid outfit and tries it on.**

**B: Austria meets 2P Prussia**

**C: 2P Prussia acts like a house wife. **


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia looked horrified.

The room... this room looked more like a trash site then it did a room! Clothes everywhere, pizza boxs, beer cans, glass bottles, so many boots lay around with laces up the knee it seemed and the bed was in no better condition!

"I see you found my bruder's room." Ludwig said pinches the bridge of his nose as he frowned. "Sorry it's a mess. I will find you somewhere else to sleep."

Germany was stopped when the other Prussia gently put his hands on his chest to stop him as he looked up at him.

"No i 'it's alright. I'll cl-clean it."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"I do no-not think I c-can sleep if I kno-know this mess i-is her-here."

After a few minutes Ludwig and two player Gilbert had all the cleaning supplies and the Albino set to work. Picking up a pair of gloves he began to grabs at the piles of clothes and throw them into the washing basket and then took them to the washer. Setting them down he started a load and then went back and continued, doing load after load.

The night was more than half gone when Prussia slumped on the floor next to the washing basket and sighed deeply. How many clothes did his 1P self have?! And in between the washing he was tossing out trash. Cans, bottles and papers in the recycles .

Next he took off sheets off the bed and just threw them out. He had no idea how long they had been there but Prussia wasn't going to take the chance. Next he dragged the bed out and beat the hell out of it for a few minutes before just burning it. Which he soon found out he shouldn't do because the burder form this world came running out ot put out the fire.

They left to town where Ludwig bought a new mattress and a spring bord, along with a new bed set. Bsck hope Prussia because to dust out the room and opened the windows in there. Once fress of dust and everything picked up off up the floor he set to mop when he wonder what was in the dressers. Frowning he opened the dressers and nearly scream in shock of more clothes, hidden video games, snacks, and more beer cars. Empty ones.

Once done with that and noticing it was five clock Prussia set down all the things he was doing and ran to the kitchen, washed up and started dinner. He guessed that the other Prussia didn't cook because this Germany came down to cook but he assured him that he was making the dinner and not to worry about it.

An hour later dinner was ready and from what he gathered the other Germany had a lot of work to do so he took him up a tray of the food he made and smiled when the other thanked him and continued working.

"Oh... I that's i-it..." Prussia sighed deeply. "So ma-many clo-clothes..."

Taping the last box shut of clothes he open the closet to put them in when a wave of more clothes and junk hit him. Screaming as he was buried he heard the door burst open.

"What is it?! Gah! That bruder of mine!" Ludwig shouted.

Grabbing the other Albino he pulled him free and dusted him off and noticed small tears forming at the side of his eyes. Worried he wiped them away.

"I'm sorry you got hit by mine bruder's clothes. You really did have to clean his room for him. Come on we'll both take a break, ja."

"O-okay..."

Soon they were both down stairs watching a game show. it was peaceful and Prussia smiled a little bit as the game continued on. At some point he must have dozed off because the next morning he woke with strong arms holding him.

It was the first time in a long time he ever felt cared for.

Now the next day when Prussia found a storage bucket he knew it was full of clothes but when he opened it he was surprised. It was clothes. For woman but it was designed to fit a lean male and Prussia blushed when he realized this must have belong to his other self.

He blushed more as he felt the silk fabric. it felt so soft. Run his hand over it slowly his blush deepened. Back home he always liked dresses but his bruder would never let him wear them and the one time he tried to wear one... no he didn't want to think about it.

Holding the maid outfit he ran to the bathroom and took of his clothes and slowly slipped in on ignoring the mirror, and tied the laces up the best he could in the back. Next he slipped the soft white stockings on, followed by the head dress band. He guessed that the shoes were somewhere in the many had had cleaned so he didn't have anything to wear on his feet when he noticed the outfit had a tag on it.

So it was new.

Taking off the tag he slowly turned to the mirror, his eyes still closed. Slowly he opened them to peer at the outfit and blushed more. He loved it. It fit perfectly and not only that it was comfortable. So much so he thought about working in it for a split second.

Blushing more he looked down again and then up. Maybe he would for a little while. Besides…. Germany said he would be home late. Swallowing he walked a little in the dress his cheeks still flushed. Slowly he opened the door still feeling like his brother from the other world would show up.

* * *

Ludwig leaned back on his chair. It had been a long day and now that he was done with the work here at his Boss's house he could leave. Getting up he bid those there a farewell and headed out the door and straight for his car.

The drive home was normal. Not too much traffic. Once home he got out of the car and had a surprise waiting for him. The other world's Prussia was standing by the door waiting in casual clothing. He was there standing straight hands folded infron of him waiting.

When Germany closed the door he looked up. "Welcome home."

"Danke. Are you hungry?"

"Yes. I made dinner and I kept it warm."

That surprised Ludwig. He had to remind himself this wasn't his brother. More so he couldn't help but stare as his coast was taken and hung up inside the door way and his brif case quickly taken to his office.

Sitting down Ludwig was about to serve himself when a plate was set down in front of him filled with food. Thanking the other and telling him to sti and eat with him Ludwig found he enjoyed this nation's company.

"How was work?"

"It was usual. How was your day?"

Trying not to flush Gilbert tried not to think of the outfit he had been wearing. "Just some cleaning is all."

About a few minutes later the doorbell rang. Before Ludwig could get up Gilbert stood his hands folded once again and announced that he would get it and rushed off to the door. Sitting back down Ludwig thought the other was, well, adorable.

Rushing to the door Gilbert peeked through the peek hole and groaned. It was Austria. What did the troubling brat want? He always loud and annoying. Sighing he opened the door and looked at the other nation hoping he wouldn't be here too long.

"Good evening Austria…. Please come in."

"….Manners, Prussia?"

Austria had no idea what to say after that.

* * *

**You choose:**

**Austria and Prussia are left alone for a day.**

**Germany tries to explain to Austria and get nowhere**

**2P Prussia wants a good night kiss from Ludwig. **


	3. Chapter 3

Austria stood there looking at the 2P Prussia who was standing loyalty beside Germany as the blonde man continued to look at the files that he brought over. There as a long silence and Austria continued to stare at the other world nation. Setting his cup down on the little coaster he watched as the Albino noticed and quietly left the room and returned with another cup and replacing it and then leaving to place the small cup gently into the sink.

Germany looked up at Austria. "Things are in order. Would you can to stay the night or will you return to your home?"

"I think I will stay the night." Austria said. "It is far to late to travel back at the moment… where is he going?"

Ludwig looked at the other Gilbert who was heading upstairs. "He's going to set the guest room for you."

"… Ludwig what is going on here?"

"I was wondering when you would ask. This is what happened…"

Gilbert turned down the bed and set a small glass on the desk beside the bed. Standing back he looked at it before nodding to himself and going back down stairs to tell Ludwig that it was ready. Austria bid them a goodnight before heading into the guest room.

Standing Ludwig sighed and started to walk towards his room when he noticed the other wasn't in toe with him. Looking back he noticed that the albino was heading to the kitchen. Once there Gilbert set to the after dinner clean up.

After that as done he watched the albino go into his brother's room and watched a the light went out. To be honest he was getting used to him being here but he still missed Gilbert. What he was doing over there he didn't know.

The next morning Germany woke up to a rather strange scene. Austria was in a bad mood and was sitting down at the breakfast table glaring at his food. The food in front of the brown haired nation was perfectly fixed right down the table ware and the napkin folded perfectly.

"Something wrong?" Germany asked taking his seat.

"No." The reply was fast and snappy.

Before he could say anything the 2P Prussia came and set down his plate along with a drink and utensils for him to use for eating.

"Danke."

After dinner it was clear that the Austrian hadn't touched his food.

"That was wonderful, Gil." Germany said.

"I-it's not a problem. Mr. Austria is your food alright?"

Frowning more Roderick suddenly stood and left the room and soon angry piano music started to play. Looking back he saw Prussia pick up the uneaten plate and cover it and place it in the oven to keep warm before going to the sink and washing the dishes.

Sighing Ludwig wondered what his brother was doing.

* * *

"Hands off bastard!"

Slap!

"You little-"

"Back off! I ain't someone's pet and I'm sure as hell not going to stay in the room locked away!" The one player Prussia huffed. "I'm going out bastard!"

"No you're not!"

"Hands off!" Gilbert hissed angrily shoving the 2P away. "I'm going home!"

The fight continued but the 2P Germany couldn't stop this Prussia. He was beyond more than he could handle. Anything he did to the one player albino the other came back swinging, kicking, biting and despite being small the other could fight. So much unlike his Gilbert.

* * *

Setting the last of the dishes down, the 2P Gilbert filled the sink again with water and adding certain soap for mopping before setting the mop in and ringing it out. Shaking it a few times in the sink he started to mop the kitchen. Getting the corners he made sure to clean the whole kitchen space and then stepped back to look at it.

Happy with it Gilbert set the mop aside and walked down to the hall to the laundry room where he paused noticing that the towels where already washed and folded. Confused he looking into the hamper to see it there was something more to clean but it was empty.

Leaving the room he wandered into the living where Ludwig was watching the news. The other nation, the one player Austria, was also watching the news. They seemed to be listening to the news that was concerning some problems with the world.

Taking a seat next to Ludwig he watched as well but ended up day dreaming until the tv switched off and then he looked at the other.

"I need to go down to talk to my boss. I'll be back soon."

"Good day, Ludwig." Austria said nodding.

2P Prussia stood and followed Ludwig which made Austria frown and wonder if he thought he was going but after following them to the door entrance he saw the albino helping the other Nation into his jacket and then handing him a well secure case before following him out the door and waved as the car Germany was in drove away.

As the albino came back in he looked at Austria and then headed back up stairs and sat at the top waiting since there was nothing left to do in the house.

"Are you really just going to sit there?"

"Ja. I don't have much to do now that everything's done…"

Folding his arms Austria sighed and walked up the stairs passed the Albino. He would deal with him tomorrow and see about getting him back to his own world but for now it was time he rested.

"Don't disturb me well I'm sleeping." Austria huffed.

"O-oh okay… Um, wait that's my r-room-"

Slam.

"Oh d-dear…"

2P Prussia wondered over to what used to be the guest room. They had changed it into his room because he felt bad about using the other Prussia's bedroom. Now where he was going to sleep? He didn't want to go into the other Prussia's room since he had steamed cleaned it and wrapped it up in plastic for when he returned it would still be fresh and clean.

Sighing he waited. When midnight came around Gilbert had fallen asleep leaning against the stairway tired form the day. The door opened and closed and shuffling was heard. When Ludwig got up the stairs he saw the 2P sleeping there and wondered why he wasn't in his bed.

Picking him up carefully and shifting him into his arms he walked the last two steps up and opened the other's bed only to see Austria was still there. Mostly likely assuming that the Guest bedroom was just remodeled. Closing the door he turned and walked them to his room and when he laid the other down the light blue eyes opened.

"Oh…" Sititng up a little he yawned softly. "I's s-sorry… I ddin't kn-know you came ho-home…"

"It's alright. You can sleep here with me for the time being."

Blushing lightly Prussia nodded and then softly asked. "Can… I ha-have… a… good… nig-night…um…"

The rest was so mumbled and Gil was sure he hadn't heard him until Lips pressed lightly to his in a soft loving way…

… And he passed out.

* * *

**YOU CHOOSE:**

**1P Prussia returns**

**2P Prussia and Austria have a cooking contrst**

**2P Germany shows up**


End file.
